Remote terminal session support products, such as the Terminal Services™ product offered by Microsoft Corporation, enable a remote terminal session between a client machine and a server machine. The remote terminal session (RTS) can enable graphical user interface windows (hereinafter, “graphical windows”), such as application graphical windows, to be generated on the server machine. RTS enables a representation, such as a bit map image, of the remotely generated graphical window to be displayed on the client machine. The client machine also may itself generate application graphical windows for display on the client machine. A user of the client machine may engage one or both of the locally generated application graphical windows and the remotely generated application graphical windows. A continuing need exists for techniques which offer a similar functionality for both locally generated application graphical windows and remotely generated application graphical windows.